Perpetual Gloom 002b
11:51:23 PM *** Jamaros added Josie *** 11:51:26 PM *** Jamaros added Amara *** 11:52:01 PM Jamaros: ((Honestly, I'm not even sure what's happening, I figured I'd get booted to the couch and it would be funny)) 11:52:24 PM Josie: ((BIG SEDUCTION SCENE.)) 11:52:27 PM Amara: (( EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! )) 11:52:35 PM Josie: ((I dunno, do whatcha wanna do.)) 11:52:53 PM Josie: Kalanor's harp is still on the bed and his bag is on the floor. 11:53:13 PM Jamaros: ...so, what was going on with you, Kal and the harp, anyway? 11:54:08 PM | Removed 11:54:16 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 11:54:30 PM Amara: (( I should really try reading with glasses on. Let's try this again. )) 11:54:41 PM Jamaros: :D 11:55:02 PM Amara: Kal was playing the harp. Very innocent. I was talking. He was...listening. I think. What happened with you and the knife woman? 11:55:49 PM Jamaros: A deal went sour much faster than I expected. It is true what Kal said, not everyone is as open to...less savorable races as I am. 11:56:35 PM Jamaros: ...still, I can't say this doesn't hurt the nice client/employer relationship we had going. 11:57:32 PM Amara: I think it is less the race, more the person that determines if they are...savorable, as you put it. I'm still not completely trusting of him, but I don't think we really have many other options. 11:57:53 PM Jamaros: It's not that he's a drow, it's that he's a drow who brought us to fight drow. 11:58:12 PM Jamaros: You can't tell me that this, along with the magical deception, does not seem fishy to you. 11:58:44 PM Amara: Oh he's defiinitely fishy. I have no doubts there. 11:59:34 PM Amara: And his lack of honesty on a few matters, well you have to wonder what's really going on. 11:59:51 PM Jamaros: Tell me about it. AM Jamaros: This whole thing just feels wrong, like I'm gonna wander into a trap, at any moment. AM Amara: You might be having that feeling because you *did* wander into a trap. AM Amara: Amara looks at him sympathetically. AM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks AM Jamaros: Yes, I did AM Jamaros: I am not really the sneaking around dungeons sort of thief, I will admit that. AM Amara: So what sort of thief are you? AM Jamaros: ...you know, I'm not really sure. AM Amara: An honorable thief? AM Jamaros: Hardly. If I can backstab my way out of a problem, I will. AM Jamaros: I just...I prefer doing it with words, set-ups, cons and tricks. AM Jamaros: Where I get what I want and nobody really gets hurt. AM Amara: ...that is...kind of honorable. AM Jamaros: Yes, I suppose it is. ...may I ask you a personal question? AM Amara: Ask away! AM Jamaros: Earlier, you mentioned something about your father...is there a story in there somewhere? AM Amara: There is *always* a story to be told. But often times, people don't want to know the truth. The truth be can be painful. AM Jamaros: ...well, painful or not, I'd kind of like a bit of truth now. AM Amara: Amara stares at him. "My father wants to kill me. How's that for truth?" AM Jamaros: ...well...that's a great hook, I'll tell you that. AM Amara: Amara sighs. "Great hook or not, it's hell to go through." AM Jamaros: ...if it makes you feel better, my father didn't care for me much either. AM Jamaros: He'd probably want to kill me except that would involve having some kind of emotion for me to begin with. AM Jamaros: He more just wanted me...gone. AM Amara: That sounds awful. Was there a reason? For his lack of caring? AM Jamaros: ...it's kind of a...Tarkishi thing. AM Jamaros: Let's just say...I wasn't my father's son like my brothers were. AM Amara: Amara nods. "I'm sorry to hear that. Not violent enough?" AM Jamaros: ...not exactly...it's...complicated. AM Jamaros: I'll tell you some other time. AM Amara: I've got time now. AM Jamaros: ...how about this...I'll give you the details on my father, if you give the details on yours. AM Amara: Amara smiles a little. "Deal." AM Jamaros: Ok, you first. AM Amara: Amara sighs. "When, I was first getting my skills, my father and his two brothers owned a morgue. One day, I accidentally set the place on fire and my two uncles were trapped, and died. My father didn't know I was the one that did it. He swore revenge and became obsessed with finding the murderer and with becoming a wizard." AM Amara: "Well, when he finally found out that *I* was a sorcerer and that *I* had done it, he decided he wanted *my* powers. Somewhere alone our travels, he had heard that sorcerer's powers lie in their blood...the blood of dragons or something." She pulls up her sleeves and reveals the two slits on her wrists. "He tried to drain my blood...steal it for his own powers. I cast an acid orb at his face before he could finish. Haven't seen him since, but I've heard he's still hunting me down." AM Amara: "How's that for a tale?" AM Jamaros: ...wow...well...that is something, I must say that. AM Amara: ...Yeah...well...as traumatizing as that was, I'm sure yours is worse. At least my father showed an emotion towards me, right? AM Amara: Even if it was hatred. AM Jamaros: That seems like a lot of emotion AM Jamaros: But yeah, my turn. AM Jamaros: Well, I said I wasn't my father's son and I meant that rather literally, actually. AM Jamaros: I'm a Bastard. My mother's bastard. AM Jamaros: My father was this really great and powerful lord in Tarkishi and during the wars, my mother apparently had a few...suitors whom she was meeting with. AM Jamaros: So, my father, comes back from the wars, victorious and finds his wife pregnant. AM Jamaros: You can imagine a newborn child is hard to hide, even in our family and it was a bit of a disgrace actually. AM Jamaros: I think the only reason I wasn't killed instantly was that my father loved my mother and she...I don't know pitied me maybe. AM Jamaros: And then she died, and my father left my brothers their entitlement and told me that I wasn't going to inherit anything, cause it wasn't mine. Not the lands, or the rights, or the titles, or even the family. AM Jamaros: Now, the typical Tarkishi solution to everything is murdering off your family members, and I considered that, but, well, where would that get me. I'd still be a bastard. AM Jamaros: I wouldn't be respected, or feared, or viewed as anything more than an imposter, a lowlife, a...thief. AM Jamaros: So, I decided, I'd make my own fortune, a bigger one, a grander one. AM Jamaros: And then I'd build an army to take down my family, crush them in my fist and enslave them as my indentured servants and become a lord in my own right that nobody, NOBODY would ever doubt again! AM Jamaros: Jamaros pants heavily. AM Josie: *ominous music* AM Josie: ((Kidding.)) AM Amara: Amara 's mouth is gaping open and her eyes are wide. "Oh my. Revenge, how....suitable." AM Jamaros: ...thank you. Well, I feel better. Sometimes you just have to vent a little, you know? AM Amara: Amara nods. "I understand. If you ever need to vent, well, you know where to find me." She smiles. AM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles back. AM Amara: Thanks for, you know, helping save me earlier. AM Jamaros: Oh, it was no problem. Honestly, I think Kal did most of the work there. AM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Well, I appreciate you, Kal, AND Khiro." AM Jamaros: You really should've stopped at thanking me. That would've been much more flattering. :) AM | Edited 12:28:42 AM Amara: Amara hits his arm, more playfully than painfully. "And *you* should have just accepted it to start with." AM Jamaros: Jamaros chuckles AM Jamaros: I must admit, you're not what I was expecting. AM Amara: And what exactly *were* you expecting? AM Jamaros: ...I don't know...Just the way you were reacting to me earlier I guess I was expecting...*puts on a fake high brow accent* a more honorable and just young lady. AM Jamaros: The type who would never associate with us thieves and scoundrels AM Amara: Amara laughs. "I know how to make poisons and you think I'm honorable? You don't seem like too bad of a thief anyways." AM Amara: "Honor is overrated." AM Jamaros: That it is, that it is. AM Jamaros: To hell with honor! All to survival! AM Jamaros: Jamaros begins to undo his cloak AM Amara: Amara eyes him for a moment, but then decides to remove her cloak as well. AM Josie: It's a huge bed. You wouldn't even be within a couple feet of each other if you didn't want to be. AM Jamaros: Jamaros Jamaros removes his armor down to his underclothes. AM Jamaros: Well...I should probably get some sleep. Expel some of the poison still in my body. AM Amara: Would you be so kind as to turn your back so I may remove my clothes? We may not be people of honor, but...." she trails off, a bit embarrassed at the situation. AM Jamaros: Jamaros turns around and faces the wall. AM Josie: MIRRORS EVER... no, kidding. AM Jamaros: ((And I was just about to ask :P)) AM Amara: Amara also turns around. and strips down to her underclothes. AM Josie: No, there'd be a chance her victim would catch on. No mirrors anywhere. AM Amara: (( SHE'D NEVER KNOW IF HE TURNED AROUND WITH HER BACK TURNED )) AM Jamaros: ...is it safe to look again? AM Amara: Amara slips under the covers of the bed. "Safe." AM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back around and gets into bed on the far side. AM Jamaros: ...well...g'night. AM Amara: Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the succubus bite. AM Jamaros: ...you know, if you're not tired just yet, we could always go over the succubus and paladin story again... AM Amara: Do you believe in it? The succubus and the paladin running away together? AM Jamaros: ...stranger things have happened. AM Jamaros: ...you should see what I do with a feather boa. AM Jamaros: That would make you question all kinds of things. AM Amara: Amara stares at him. "Besides beating orc chiefs at wrestling matches?" AM Jamaros: Oh no, that was a boot of nails. AM Josie: (( "But he has a *boot!*" )) AM Jamaros: The boa was used to convince a very stupid guard that the prisoner in his dungeon was much shaplier than reality. AM Amara: "...is that what you do with boas? Hmm... I've used them for very different purposes." AM Jamaros: ...oh really...remind me to find a boa sometime and perhaps you can demonstrate. AM Jamaros: Of course, I do still have the farmers outfit and bloomers if you'd rather... AM Amara: What was your purpose for getting those anyway? Did you really think they would be necessary? AM Jamaros: I think that I should be prepared for anything and I can use disguise and misdirection better than I can a sword or crossbow. AM Jamaros: At the time I thought we were hunting regular kidnappers, which would've required more subterfuge and interrogation, so, I will admit, I am a bit underprepared. AM Amara: I am definitely underprepared for this. I must admit, I'm not used to dungeons and looking for Drow. AM Jamaros: No, I can't say this is my comfort zone either. AM Jamaros: But, at least you can use magic. AM Amara: Amara shrug. "I guess. But my spells aren't very useful. I can hurt things...people...and I can do stupid things like animating rope. You've used your traps knoweldge a lot down here. I think that's more useful." AM Jamaros: I dunno, Khiro's much better at that than me. My marks are best found in taverns, or on the streets. AM Jamaros: Although, it was pretty badass when I stabbed that monster. AM Amara: Amara nods in agreement. "That was pretty badass. And *very* brave." AM Jamaros: Why thank you my dear. AM Amara: Amara giggles a bit. "You are quite welcome." AM Jamaros: Jamaros moves slightly closer to Amara in the bed. AM Jamaros: So, may I ask, what ever happened to your mother? AM Amara: She was never around. My father never said anything about her and I learned quickly to not ask questions about it. AM Jamaros: Oh. AM Jamaros: I'm sorry. AM Amara: It's alright. Nothing to concern yourself with; I sure don't. AM Amara: Amara sighs. "What do you think became of them? The succubus and the paladin..." AM Jamaros: ...well, if it's like the legend with the bard, maybe the succubus found peace, reformed, and they truly did go off to live happily ever after. AM Amara: I'd like to think that's what happened. That they were lives, just lived, no different than you or I. AM Jamaros: Except one was a demon and the other about as honorable as you can get. AM Jamaros: I think both of us fall closer to middle ground territory. AM Amara: Probably, yeah. They were so different, yet there was a chance that they still found peace together. I suppose, as you said, stranger things have happened. AM Jamaros: Yes. Much stranger. ...incidently, do cats usually fly where you're from? AM Amara: Nope. That was a new sight for me as well. AM Jamaros: And yet nobody seemed too perturbed by it. AM Jamaros: ...I do not know what to make of that. AM Amara: It was a fairly...interesting...tavern, so I was not going to question it. At least it's cute though...sometimes.... AM Jamaros: ...yes...hurm. AM Amara: Do you have something on your mind? AM Jamaros: Not exactly...it's just...there's a lot about this mission I do not know, and that's...worrisome. AM Jamaros: Also, I am in bed with a beautiful half-naked woman and I am expressing more concern for cats...that just seems...wrong. AM Amara: Amara shrugs. I could go get the cat if you want? AM Jamaros: I most certainly do not. AM Jamaros: ...we should probably forget I mentioned that last part. AM Amara: Amara giggles. "I know nothing! I know nothing of your concern with a cat!" AM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs. AM Amara: "Wait a minute...did you...did you call me beautiful? A little bit ago...you called me beautiful?" AM Jamaros: ...yes, I think that did come up. AM Amara: "Huh....you think so?" She smiles bigger. "I am pretty beautiful. And I *suppose* you're not too bad looking yourself." AM Jamaros: Why thank you for noticing. I do try and maintain my appearance whenever I can. AM Jamaros: And I will say my lifestyle allows for much sparring and exercise to keep me in shape. AM Amara: Your modesty is astounding! Sparring? So manly of you! AM Jamaros: Yes, indeed it is. AM Amara: And I know my acid orbs are *so* feminine of me. AM Jamaros: Well, they are orbical in shape. Like certain other things I associate with femininity. AM Amara: Amara makes a sound like a combination of a laugh and a gasp. AM Jamaros: Of course, I also must compliment your wit. Never have I heard such clever wordplay as Ghoulfriend. AM Amara: Are you mocking me now? AM Jamaros: Me? Why I would never! Heaven knows what wrath I might encur from such a powerful sorceress. AM Amara: "...I feel mockery again. I got badass skills." She's still smiling. AM Jamaros: Jamaros nudges a bit closer. AM Jamaros: I am quite sure you do. I saw the way you handled those wolves. I would never stand a chance. AM | Edited 1:13:43 AM Amara: Now, see that's just unneccessary flattery. If you're trying to seduce me, you should try a little harder...or maybe less hard... AM Jamaros: ...ah, you have caught me, Amara. How could I possibly seduce you if you're just going to keep outsmarting me like this? AM Amara: .... AM Amara: What game are you playing at? AM Jamaros: No game. I know when I'm beaten. I guess we should just go to sleep. I'll probably have to wake up in a few hours to take watch anyway. AM Amara: You're probably right... AM Jamaros: ...what? AM Amara: YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT. AM Jamaros: ...no, I heard you. ...ok...well then. AM Amara: Amara leans over, and kisses him on the cheek before turning to lay on her other side. AM Jamaros: Jamaros stares stunned for a while, but then turns over and goes to sleep himself. Keeping his legs crossed painfully. AM Amara: "Good night, Jamaros" she mumbles right before she falls asleep. AM Jamaros: Yeah, you too. AM Amara: (( And that is where we are probably ending...I need to get some real sleep anyways. If I go to sleep now...I'll get 4 good hours in. )) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom